


Embrace

by lindirisms



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character, Pre-Slash, Skin Hunger, Third Age, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindirisms/pseuds/lindirisms
Summary: Greeting one's friends with touch is not customary, but Elrond is rather fond of it.





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This was a good idea that turned out not so great, but based on the fact that Elrond is the only Elf to voluntarily hug anyone in a non-romantic way in the Jackson trilogy.

The celebration of Prince Legolas’s one hundredth birthday is bound to be lavish in someway, and Elrond can only be grateful that he is able to take a short leave and bring his family to the Woodland. Rivendell is wonderful, but Elrond knows that Celebrian needs some sort of adventure in her life. Crossing the misty mountains with a pair of exuberant little boys was certainly just that.

Legolas sweeps out of the grand doors before them. The deep purple robes and silver circlet that he wears look out of place on him, Elrond thinks, but he is every bit his father’s son in appearance. The sight reminds him of a time when the Elvenking was more of a wild being, less tamed by the horrors of war and the bore of diplomatic affairs. Thranduil’s steps are much more measured than his son’s when he emerges from the same doors, but Elrond swears that he sees a flicker of a smile pass over his face when his gaze falls upon the twins, who are chattering excitedly and clinging to Legolas’s legs. Elrond knows that his sons might be described as unruly by some, especially given the titles that they hold. Even if they aren’t the shining example of a Prince that Elrond remembers Legolas always being, Elrond is distinctly proud of the way he’s raised them. When he turns his head over his shoulder to glance at his wife beside him, she is no longer there. Celebrian has friends here, being that it is so close to the realm of her parents, and it pleases Elrond that she is as excited to be here as Elladan and Elrohir are.

When he is in reach, Elrond finds himself casting his arms around Thranduil’s shoulders. The King is taller than him by nearly a head, and he is consumed by the distinct but still ever so subtle scent of pine and liqueur as silky blond hair brushes past Elrond’s face. Thranduil tenses noticeably against him, and there is a very quiet, but still audible gasp. He is about to pull away and apologize profusely for his impulsiveness, but a hand settles gently on his lower back, just beneath the bottom of his ribcage, and he relaxes. It has been far too many years since they have touched each other like this, and Elrond treasures it while it lasts. He’s trying very hard not to be to intrusive, so when Thranduil moves, Elrond takes a step backwards, drawing away from him quickly. For as long as he can remember, Elrond has always felt starved of simple affection, even though he seeks it often from his wife and many of his Elven friends. Like this time, it is always over too quickly for his liking, but he knows it is no one’s fault. His need for touch is, as far as he knows, unique.

He clears his throat almost awkwardly once he is facing the Elvenking again. “It is good to see you, mellon,” he says quietly, hoping that he has not been to brash in crossing such a line. Elrond is sure that he’s blushing, but Thranduil looks entirely unaffected.

“I can see that.” Elrond feels as though he’s being scrutinized when Thranduil’s eyebrow arches, and he drops his gaze for a moment. He misses the days when things between himself and the King were not so stiff. “You are always welcome here, Elrond, I only wish you would come more often.”

Such words are unexpected, especially given how infrequently Thranduil freely gives verbal affection, but Elrond allows himself to take them with a smile. Regular travel to Eryn Galen would simply not be possible - not with how many depend on him - but it is the sentiment behind them that truly matters.


End file.
